In silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, it is well known that dyes are incorporated into silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials for the purpose of absorbing the light in a specific wavelength region to fulfill filtering, antihalation and antiirradiation effects, and these dyes are used to dye hydrophilic layers.
A filter layer is usually located on top of light-sensitive emulsion layers or between emulsion layers to serve for converting an incident light reaching the emulsion layer into a light having a desirable spectral composition. And for the purpose of improving the sharpness of a photographic image, such expedients are commonly used that an antihalation layer is provided between an emulsion layer and the support thereof or on the back of the support to absorb an undesirable light reflecting from the interface between the emulsion layer and the support or from the back of the support to fulfill an antihalation effect, or an emulsion layer is dyed to absorb an undesirable light reflected or scattered by the silver halide particles to fulfill an antiirradiation effect.
Those dyes to be used for such purposes should meet such requirements that they have satisfactory absorption spectral characteristics according to uses; be completely decolored during the photographic development or readily dissolved out of the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and do not stain the material with the residual dye after processing; do not have any such a bad influence as fog or desensitization upon the photographic emulsion; do not diffuse from the dyed layer into other layers; and be excellent in stability, i.e., not discolored, in a solution or in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.